


hindi pa rin bibitaw

by chismisan (lightsketch)



Series: Isang Kanta, Isang Kuwento [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsketch/pseuds/chismisan
Summary: ikalawang kanta:Dapit-Haponmasyado na siyang malayo sa kanya. nasa iisang bahay lang sila, pero parang hindi niya na maramdaman. alam niyang bata pa siya, at marami pang iba dyan, pero parang hindi niya kaya. hindi niya kaya pag tungkol sa kanya na ang usapan.





	hindi pa rin bibitaw

**Author's Note:**

> i think i forgot to mention na madalas mamemention ang sekai dito haha i'm not sure kung nasabi ko yun but like, whatever. hahaha. this one's really short. like, i know nililimit ko na lately ang sarili ko, but this time i think i ran out of words and things to describe kaya mostly na mababasa is dialogues :p rush rushhhh grrrrrrr

[ii. Dapit-Hapon](https://open.spotify.com/track/2FdFtKCpMUVSyjfrisntqS?si=aGMMAMiNTBWNR8oskKgemw)

“Se, ikaw na lang kaya?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa katabi niya. 

Halos mabuga ni Sehun ang iniinom niya. Tumingin siya kay Baekhyun na parang nandidiri. “Gago ka ba? May boyfriend ako.”

“Pero kung wala, papayag ka?”

“Hindi kita type,” sagot ni Sehun sa kanya. Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya at ininom ang inorder niyang juice. Nakatingin si Sehun sa kanya, nakakunot ang noo. “Saan ba nanggaling ‘yang tanong na ‘yan? Hindi ka ba natakot sa sinabi mong ‘yon?”

“Type kaya kita noon,” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Pogi mo ‘nun eh.”

“Hanggang ngayon naman pogi ako,” sabi ni Sehun sa kanya. Inirapan siya ni Baekhyun, at natawa si Sehun. “Seryoso nga. Saan ba nanggaling ‘yang tanong na ‘yan?”

“I don’t know. Siguro inggit lang ako sa inyo ni Jongin. Baka feel ko ikaw yung parang gumagawa ng something to make your relationship work. Like, siguro if it’s you, then I’m in a happy relationship. Or I’ll be able to have a relationship that actually works. Ganun ba,” page-explain ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Napa- _ hmm  _ lang si Sehun sa kanya, hinihintay na dugtungan pa ang sasabihin niya. “Paano niyo ba nagagawang maayos mga problema niyo? Parang kailan lang ang lala ng away niyo eh. Inaya mo pa ako uminom. Alam mo naman na hindi ko ginagawa ‘yun, pero pinilit mo pa ako.”

“Active sex life, I guess,” sagot ni Sehun sa kanya at napakibit-balikat.

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun. “Gago? Anong pinapahiwatig mo?”

“I’m saying kaya ka nagkakaganyan kasi hindi niyo na ginagawa, and now you’re venting out to me,” Sehun said, at halos suntukin na siya ni Baekhyun, kasi well, true naman ang sinabi niya pero ayaw niyang phrased like that. There’s more to their situation.

“Sana nga ganyan lang kababaw ‘yun, Sehun. Pakiramdam ko masyado na kami malayo. Parang nasa dulo na kami, and gusto na niya tapusin ang lahat. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it...”

“You talk as if it’s the end of the world already. Baek, college pa lang tayo. If it’s him, then it’s him, pero kung hindi, edi we move on.”

“I don’t think I can do that. Moving on, I mean,” sabi ni Baekhyun at napayuko. “Not with Chanyeol.”

Napabuntong hininga si Sehun. Nilapag niya ang hawak niyang baso at pinat ang balikat ni Baekhyun. “I know. Matagal na kayo, eh. I’d say the same if I were in your position. Pero Baek, kasi ang tagal niyo na ganito. Sinusubukan niyo man lang ba mag-usap? Parang puro cold treatment lang. Ni tungkol sa weather, hindi niyo na magawang pag-usapan. Literal uuwi lang siya sa tinutuluyan niyo, then aalis. Baek, para ka na lang hangin. Okay lang ba sa’yo na ganun?”

“Masaya na lang ako na umuuwi pa siya sa amin, Sehun. Sa  _ akin. _ ”

“Pero is he really there?” tanong ni Sehun.

Natahimik si Baekhyun. Alam niya naman na may point si Sehun, na tama ang sinasabi niya. Sadyang siya lang yung may ayaw na paniwalaan. 

Ilang  _ buwan  _ na sila ganito. Hindi nag-uusap. Parang ayaw magsalita dahil sa takot na baka may kung anong masabi. Si Chanyeol na parang gusto na bumitaw, pero siya hindi pa handa. Pinapanood na lang niya siya magsaya kasama ang iba, habang siya nag-iisa at iniisip kung paano pa maaayos ang relasyon nila. Siya na lang ang gumagawa ng paraan. One sided na lang ang sitwasyon nila, pero ayaw niya pa rin mawalan ng pag-asa. 

Like what he said, hindi niya kaya. Not with Chanyeol. 

Masyado na marami natayo. Masyado na maraming pangarap. Hindi niya kayang ibaliwala na lang ang lahat dahil lang pakiramdam niya hindi na willing si Chanyeol na ayusin ang sitwasyon nila.

Baka naman siya lang nag-iisip. Baka pagod lang si Chanyeol at ayaw niyang ibuntong ang pagod at galit niya sa kanya.

“You know what? Masyado lang ako nago-overthink. Pagod lang siya. You know… student… and at the same time, tinatry niya i-build ang career niya sa showbiz. Ayaw kong hadlangan ‘yun, at makadagdag pa sa mga pinoproblema niya. Ayaw ko pang maging source ng pagod niya, when he has enough of it pagdating sa work and other responsibilities niya,” pagjujustify ni Baekhyun.

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Sehun. “Pagod sa work and other responsibilities o pagod  _ sa’yo _ ?”

He felt that. He fucking felt that.

“Alam mo, ikaw…” pagbabanta niya. “Tama na ang kakasampal sa katotohanan. Masakit kaya.”

“You know what they say, friend. The truth hurts,” sabi ni Sehun sa kanya. Napakibit-balikat siya at napainom sa beer na hawak niya. Pagkatapos ay tumingin siya ulit kay Baekhyun na nakatingin na lang sa baso niya. “Alam mo naman na I don’t like lying---”

Napatigil si Sehun sa pagsalita dahil nabigla siya sa pagtunog ng cellphone ni Baekhyun. Kahit si Baekhyun ay nagulat, at agad-agad na kinuha ang cellphone niya.

Saglit siya napatigil sa paghinga. Isa itong text. Galing kay Chanyeol. Ang tagal na nung huling beses siya nag-text, kaya nakakapanibago na makita ang pangalan niya sa cellphone niya.

**Chanyeol (+63 **** *** ***)**

_ Baek? Nasa bahay ka na ba? Can we talk? I need to tell you something. _

Napahigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa cellphone niya dahil sa nabasa niya. Hindi niya gusto ang iniisip niya tungkol sa text na ito. Kinakabahan siya. Natatakot. Minsan na nga lang siya i-text, at ganito pa ang ibibigay niyang 

Agad niya itong itinaob sa may mesa, nagbabaka sakaling hindi nakita ni Sehun ang natanggap niyang message, ngunit isang tingin sa kaibigan niya ay alam niyang nakita niya ang message ni Chanyeol. Nakatingin ngayon si Sehun sa kanya na parang nalulungkot para sa sitwasyon niya, na parang naintindihan niya na ang konteksto ng mensaheng ipinadala ni Chanyeol. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” sinabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun at umiwas ng tingin. Napayukom siya ng kamao.

_ Don’t jump into conclusions. Baka naman may sasabihin lang about school. Or his work. Baekhyun Byun, not everything is about your relationship. May buhay siya sa labas ng bahay niyo. His world doesn’t revolve around you. And yours too.  _

“You should go, Baekhyun,” sabi ni Sehun sa kanya. “Replyan mo siya, and go. I know kahit ano pa man ‘yang pag-usapan niyo, gusto mo na siya makausap. At least the silent treatment is over. Maybe it’s not what we’re thinking of. I can’t believe sasabihin ko ‘to after lahat ng pagrerealtalk ko sa’yo, pero… let’s be optimistic, yeah?”

How he wishes na ganun lang kadali ‘yun. Na madali lang na hindi pag-isipan masyado ang nangyayari. The truth is being slapped to him already, but he keeps on trying to evade it dahil lang ayaw niya muna masaktan.

Ngumiti siya kay Sehun. “Yeah, let’s be optimistic. Thanks, Se.”

**Baekhyun (+63 **** *** ***)**

_ I’m with Sehun rn. Sige. Uuwi na ako. I’ll see you at home.  _

x

“Baek,” pagtawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol pagkapasok niya ng tinutuluyan nila. 

Naestatwa siya, at nakatingin lang siya kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay nasa harap niya, may hawak na mga damit niya, at mga koleksyon na binili niya online. Sa isang tabi ay may maleta, at hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang pagpatak ng luha niya.

“Aalis ka na,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi patanong, o kahit anong pagdududa. Sinasabi niya kung ano ang nakikita niya. “Aalis ka na. Ni hindi pa tayo nag-uusap, naghahanda ka na umalis.”

“Baek…” malumanay na sinabi ni Chanyeol. Binaba niya ang hawak niyang mga gamit. Unti-unti siyang lumapit kay Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya ang balikat ni Baekhyun pero hinawi ito ni Baekhyun at lumayo sa kanya. Nakayukom ang kamao niya, pinipigilan ang sarili niya sabihin ang gusto niya. Halos manginig na siya sa galit, sa lungkot, at sa pinaghalo-halong sakit na nararamdaman niya. Nakita ito ni Chanyeol, pero wala siyang ginawa. Nakatayo lang siya at nakatingin kay Baekhyun. 

“You said you wanted to talk. I’m here now. Talk to me,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “I think kailangan ko ng explanation, ‘no? Hindi ‘yung naghahanda ka na lang dyan na parang anak kita na ngayon lang magpapaalam kung kailan handa na ang lahat para umalis, para lang wala na akong magawa para mapigilan ka dahil andyan na eh!”

“Baek…” 

“Stop saying my name and talk!”

“I don’t think our relationship is working anymore.” diretsong sabi ni Chanyeol. Nanghina si Baekhyun. 

May nabasag. Nangingilid na ang luha niya. Mas masakit marinig ang mga salitang iyon galing sa kanya, at hindi ‘yung nasa utak niya lang. Mas masakit kasi totoo na.

Hindi nakapagsalita si Baekhyun. Nakatingin lang siya kay Chanyeol at hinahayaan na tumulo ang mga luha niya. Napaiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol nang makita niya ang sitwasyon ni Baekhyun. Napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol.

“ _ We’re _ just too busy, Baekhyun. Masyado na marami ang nangyayari sa buhay _ natin _ . Parang wala na lang tayo sa isa’t isa. Parang umuuwi na lang  _ tayo _ rito dahil ito yung nakasanayan. Hindi na  _ tayo  _ masaya.  _ You  _ don’t even have time for me---”

“Teka. Sandali.  _ Ano? _ ” hindi makapaniwalang sambit ni Baekhyun, pinutol si Chanyeol sa sasabihin niya. “Kung makasabi ka ng  _ we,  _ at  _ tayo  _ dyan, parang naman ganun din ang nararamdaman ko! Ikaw lang naman, pero bakit mo ako dinadamay? At anong sinasabi mong wala  _ akong  _ oras para sa’yo?  _ Ako  _ talaga? Totoo ba? Unbelievable.”

Napakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. “Baek, literally, wala ka oras para sa akin. You’re always with your friends. With Sehun. It’s like your free time is for them, and not for me. To think na minsan na lang din ako magkaoras, and I expect that to be used para sa atin, pero---”

Dinuro-duro siya ni Baekhyun. “I can make my goddamn time free for you! Sino ka para sabihin sa akin na hindi kita nabibigyan ng oras when you’re the one who can’t even give me a fraction of your time!? Kung makasabi ka na binibigay mo sa akin free time mo as if naman sa akin talaga napupunta! I just want to remind you na ikaw rin ang nagcacancel sa huli dahil inaya ka ng mga colleagues mo na mag-inuman! Don’t put the fucking blame on me! I know I have my shortcomings, pero I still  _ try! _ Unlike you, you insensitive ass!”

Mahina niyang sinusuntok ang dibdib ni Chanyeol, habang tumutulo ang luha dahil sa sakit na nararamdaman niya. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mga pulso niya para patigilin siya. Tinanggal ito agad ni Baekhyun at lumayo sa kanya. 

“While you’re out there in the world, living your dream, I remained in the shadows, watching you slowly reach success and do your best. Kahit mas binigyan mo na ng oras ang mga kakilala mo sa showbiz, kahit mas may oras ka makipag-party sa kanila, kahit halos kalimutan mo na na may buhay ka pa sa labas ng industriya, did you hear me complain? Sinabihan ba kita na tumigil ka? Sinabi ko ba na sa akin lang dapat ang oras mo!? No, ‘diba!?” galit na tanong ni Baekhyun. Hindi nakasagot si Chanyeol, at napangisi si Baekhyun habang patuloy na tumutulo ang luha niya. “No, kasi I supported you, eh. Kahit alam kong unti-unti kang lalayo sa akin, I supported you. Kahit masakit, I was still in the shadows, waiting for you to bring back my light…”

Patuloy lang ang pag-iyak ni Baekhyun. Nakayuko lang si Chanyeol, humihinga ng malalim. Napaiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun at mahinang natawa, ginulo ang buhok niya sa inis. “Shit, Chanyeol. Sana hindi mo na lang pinatagal. Sana hindi mo na lang pinaramdam na ako lang ang fallback mo when things get rough for you. Pero I guess that’s my mistake too. For holding on, for believing that all we need is time, and for waiting for you to come back to me.”

Tahimik pa rin si Chanyeol. Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang luhang tumutulo sa pisngi niya, pero wala rin saysay dahil ayaw nitong tumigil. Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang paligid niya, at halos lahat ng gamit ni Chanyeol ay nakaimpake na. 

Mukhang wala na talaga siya magagawa. Tatalikuran na lang ni Chanyeol ang lahat ng pangarap na binuo nila, lahat ng pundasyong itinayo nila ay guguho na. Parang kahit gustuhin niya pang pigilan siya, handa na si Chanyeol na kalimutan na ang bawat alaalang mayroon sila.

Ayaw niyang bumitaw. Hindi niya kayang bumitaw. 

“Chanyeol, sobrang sakit. Kasi kahit ganito na yung sitwasyon, ayaw ko pa rin bumitaw. Hindi ko pa rin kaya. Hindi pa rin kita kayang iwan kasi ikaw lang nakakapitan ko. And my stupid heart wants me to believe that you still want to stay, sadyang… nasa ganito lang talaga ang sitwasyon natin sa ngayon, and that maybe we still need  _ more  _ time…” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Pero I know that’s false hope. Alam ko naman na desidido ka na. Hindi na kita kayang pigilan. I know it. It doesn’t take a genius to find that out…”

“Baekhyun…” pagsalita ni Chanyeol, at hindi siguro si Baekhyun kung tama ang narinig niya, pero he heard it break. “I’m sorry.”

“Oks lang, Chan. I’ll get over it. Don’t worry about me,” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Ngumiti siya sa kanya at tinapik ang pisngi niya. “I love you, and I’d do anything for you, pero I’m sorry if I can’t help you pack your things. Parang ibang level na ng sakit ang sinisign up ko ‘dun.”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol, at nag-lean sa palad niyang hanggang ngayon ay nasa pisngi niya pa rin. Ngumiti ulit si Baekhyun. Mamimiss niya ‘to. Isa ito sa mga bagay na automatic na lang na ginagawa ni Chanyeol, pero mukhang hindi niya na ulit ito mararanasan.

Lumayo siya kay Chanyeol. 

Tumingin siya sa paligid nila. It’s too empty. Maybe he should move out too. Hindi niya kakayanin mag-stay sa isang lugar na masyadong maraming alaala. He can’t go on with his life clinging onto memories, to moments that was once there.

“Don’t bother saying goodbye to me when you leave. I’ve had enough of goodbyes today,” sabi ni Baekhyun at mahinang natawa. “Sa kwarto na ako. Hindi ko kayang tignan ka umalis.”

Pupunta na sana si Baekhyun sa kwarto nila, pero nang makalagpas siya kay Chanyeol ay nabigla siya sa yakap mula sa likod na natanggap niya. Mahigpit, at ayaw bumitaw. Narinig niya ang mahinang paghikbi ni Chanyeol, at ramdam na ni Baekhyun ang pagkahina niya.

“I’m sorry…” bulong ni Chanyeol. Nag-iwan siya ng mga halik sa leeg niya, at pagkatapos ay mas lalong hinigpitan ang pagkayakap niya sa kanya. “I don’t want to leave. Pero they’re making me. They were threatening me. Na baka maapektuhan ang career ko, lalo na at kakasimula pa lang nito. Sinasabi nila na baka maapektuhan ang safety mo, and I don’t want that… you’re too important to me. Ayaw kong ako pa ang maging dahilan para masaktan ka, pero ganun din pala ang magagawa ko sa pag-iwan sa’yo… and I couldn’t take it. Kasi hindi ko rin makita ang sarili ko na wala ka sa tabi ko. And you were here with me from the start. It doesn’t feel right for me to go on without you beside me…” 

“I’ll always be here, Chanyeol,” bulong ni Baekhyun. “Kahit mag-break tayo, I’ll always be supporting you. Hindi naman kita iiwan ng ganun-ganun lang. I just need more time. And I’ll come around and be the usual friend that you need me to be.”

Umiiling si Chanyeol, patuloy ang pagtulo ng luha niya. “I don’t want you to be just a friend, Baekhyun. I don’t want you to degrade yourself like that…”

“Chanyeol…” bulong niya. Napaharap siya sa kanya, hinawakan ang mga pisngi niya, tinignan siya sa mga mata, at ngumiti. “Don’t let me hinder you from reaching your dreams. Marami pa ang mangyayari sa buhay. Gagraduate pa tayo, sisikat ka pa, and… we’ll be building dreams on our own…and… kahit gusto kong ipagdamot ka sa mundo, hindi ko ‘yun pwede gawin. Not when it’s making you unhappy. Not when you’re only hurting.”

“No…” bulong ni Chanyeol. Paulit-ulit niya itong sinasabi, umiiling. Pinupunasan ni Baekhyun ang luha niya. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mga pulso niya, at ibinaba ito. Niyakap niya siya nang mahigpit, sabay bulong ng, “I love you… I can’t leave…”

“Chanyeol…”

“We’ll make it work, Baek.  _ I’ll _ make it work… please… bigyan mo muna ako ng oras. Please… I’m sorry...”

Tumulo na naman ang luha ni Baekhyun. Hinayaan niya si Chanyeol na yakapin siya, at ibulong ang nararamdaman niya. Sa bawat salita na binibitawan ni Chanyeol ay ang unti-unting pagkawarak ng puso niya. Masakit, kasi ito na naman siya, nahuhulog sa patibong, at unti-unti na namang umaasa na maaayos ang lahat, na gagawa ng paraan si Chanyeol para bumalik sila sa dati. Gusto niya ulit na maniwala na isa lamang pagsubok ang lahat, na malalagpasan nila ito, katulad ng iba nilang mga problema.

Pero mukhang malabo.

Alam niya sa sarili niya na mali na umasa.

Alam niyang hindi na dapat. Na dapat niya na pakawalan ang pagkakapit niya, na dapat niya na hayaan si Chanyeol sa buhay niya, at para mailigtas pa nila ang sarili nila sa sakit na nagbabadya.

Pero hindi niya kaya. Ayaw pa rin niyang bumitaw. Ayaw niya pa rin siyang iwan. Hindi niya kaya. 

At ang sakit-sakit na.

x

Napakagat siya ng labi niya, pinipigilan ang kanyang mga hikbi.

Mula sa mga matatamis na salita, sa mga halik na sabik na sabik sa init, sa bawat haplos, bulong, at pagmamahal na katangi-tangi. Narito na sila sa puntong lumamig na ang bawat salita, nawala na ang init, at ang pagkadampi ng labi niya sa kanyang labi. 

Ano nga ang sabi nila? Wala na, finish na? Ganun na ang sitwasyon nila. Papalapit na sila sa katapusan, sa kung saan lumulubog na ang araw at hinihintay na lang nila ang pagdating ng malamig na gabi. 

Alas-dose na ng madaling araw. Nakatingin lang siya sa likod ni Chanyeol, pinakikinggan ang mahina niyang paghilik. Nasasaktan pa rin siya sa nangyari kanina, sa imahe na aalis na si Chanyeol sa tinutuluyan nila na wala man lang maagang pagpapaalam. Nagkakagulatan na lang, pero heto siya ngayon, nasa tabi niya, natutulog at nakatalikod kay Baekhyun.

Lumapit siya sa kanya, niyakap siya nang mahigpit, at sinubsob ang mukha niya sa may likod ni Chanyeol, humihinga nang malalim. “Bakit ba kasi hindi kita kayang pakawalan? Iwan?”

Bahagya siyang nabigla dahil biglang humarap si Chanyeol sa kanya at niyakap siya pabalik, hinalikan ang bunbunan niya, sabay bulong ng, “Sleep, B.”

Napahinga siya nang malalim, at sinubsob ang mukha niya sa may dibdib ni Chanyeol, ninanamnam ang panahon na nagagawa niya pa ito, dahil alam niya, balang araw, mawawala na ito. At hindi na babalik si Chanyeol sa kanya dahil sigurado na siya, at hindi na dahil sa career niya kaya niya siya iiwan. Siguro dapat ngayon pa lang ay naghahanda na siya. Para hindi na ganun kasakit kapag bigla na lang siya magigising sa katotohanan na wala na ang isang Chanyeol sa tabi niya. 

Aalis na lang si Chanyeol bigla. Walang paalam o kahit ano, at maiiwan si Baekhyun na nagagalit sa sarili dahil alam niyang mali, na masyado na siyang nagpapakatanga, at kailangan niya na bitawan ang katiting na pag-asa na mayroon siya, habang ang isang kamay niya sinusubukan kumapit kay Chanyeol dahil lang hindi niya siya kayang iwan. 

_ Bakit? Bakit hindi kita kayang iwan? _

Hinalikan ulit ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya at hinigpitan ang yakap niya.

Napapikit ng mata si Baekhyun at hinayaan na tumulo ang luha niya.

_ I guess masyado lang kitang mahal. _

_ And I know that's not going to be enough to make you stay. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> let's be friends! talk to me [here!](https://twitter.com/xianlies)


End file.
